Heaven of Love
by CrimsonPrincess101
Summary: Mika swore to live two lives; her own and Hiro's. Hiro swore to protect Mika, no matter what happened to him. But only one of these promises can be carried out. Is it going to be Mika's or Hiro's? Read and Review.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Koizora or the characters

**Dedicated to my betareader: **Lola Kristy

Enjoy =] This is set post-movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**One**

Mika had gotten on the bullet train that day, feeling happier than ever. She wanted to enjoy every moment of the trip and her happiness with Hiro. She looked out of the window, a gentle smile on her face. The sweeping plains that never seemed to end allowed her to sink into her chair. Her eyes slowly closed, and before long, Mika had fallen asleep, her head bobbing to the rhythm of the train.

The train pulled to a sudden halt and the voice of the train driver emerged hoarsely from the speakers. 'Could all passengers please immediately leave this train. We have an emergency situation and for your safety, please allow–' He never managed to finish the sentence, for at that moment, a tremendous explosion ripped through the length of the train, tearing the walls apart and throwing its contents roughly onto the plains like an erupting volcano. Mika landed heavily on her arm, her breath short. Her eyes were barely open, but where the grass lay and flowers grew, she could see only red for miles and miles.

Mika could hear the pounding of her heart against her shattered ribcage and the screams of metal around her as the fire licked ravishingly. She could feel the searing pain through her whole body, the toxic waste sinking into her pores and her clothes slowly melting into her skin. She could smell the burning of fabric and metal. She could feel her mind slowly slipping away, the beating of her heart fading with each breath she took. She knew that she would be gone soon enough. There was no denying it. She wouldn't be able to last for another few minutes, let alone wait for the rescuers to arrive. And she was right.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and it took her brain a while to process the change of scenery. There were no longer blazing flames licking at her bare skin or the scent of burning metal and fabric in the air. There weren't even the sweeping plains she had made out between the flickering fires. In fact, there was instead the comforting smell of tea and the coolness of white tiles beneath her. She saw white walls and pristine sofas arranged around a glass coffee table.

But even with the change of scenery, she could still feel the same amount of pain from before and as she let her head fall heavily to rest onto her arm, she could see blood seeping across the tiles, staining them red.

Mika felt herself losing consciousness again, but before her mind slipped into another world, she saw the slightest glimpse of a man with beach blonde hair.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour earlier<strong>

'Get off the train! Get off the train!' Hiro slammed his hands desperately on either side of the window sill. He could see the bombs fastened on the underside of the train, ticking its time away. He turned away, running his fingers anxiously through his hair. He heard the explosion and he whirled back, just in time to see Mika landing painfully on the ground.

He had to protect her. He didn't know how, but he knew he had to protect her.

'You're going to be fine, Mika. You're going to live. You're not going to come to the other side,' he whispered urgently, rubbing his hands together and praying simultaneously. He knew she wouldn't be able to hear him but he hoped that somehow, his words would reach her.

All hope was lost as he watched her hand fall to the ground and the rising and falling of her chest stop. Hiro's hands gripped the windowsill so tightly that his knuckles had gone completely white. Streams of tears trickled down his face, his blood pounding through his veins.

_Mika._

_Mika._

_Mika._

Her name was imprinted in his brain. It was the only word that Hiro could register, the only person Hiro could think of. Knowing that she would turn up in Heaven any minute, he made a vow. _I must protect her_, he thought. He had said these same words back when he was still alive, but they had been rendered useless since he had ascended to Heaven, but now, with Mika in the same world, failing was no longer an option.

He heard a delicate tinkling the sound, the sound that one would hear when someone crossed over to Heaven. He hurried down the marble staircase, drawing to a halt when he saw Mika clad in an angelic white dress, stained with the blood that was gushing from her numerous wounds. Her skin was a brilliant red, blistering painfully from her burns. Her eyes fluttered once, twice, and then closed again, falling into unconsciousness.

Hiro reached towards her with trembling hands, carrying her gently to the bathroom. He gently propped her against the wall and began to carefully wipe her blood away. As her tended to her, he whispered words of comfort to her. 'You're going to be fine, Mika,' he said soothingly as he bandaged her open wounds.

Despite being unconscious, Mika could feel the gentleness of his touch as he wiped her body clean of the grit and blood she was covered in. She could feel him carefully lie her down in a soft bed, could feel him covering her with a warm blanket and planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Mika opened her eyes, squinting in the sunlight that streamed through the blinds. She pushed herself up slowly, wincing slightly in pain. She looked around her, taking in her surroundings. Everything was white: white walls, white sheets, white vase filled with white baby breath flowers. Was she in a hospital?<p>

It seemed to be the only the reasonable conclusion, but she was confused; she was certain that she had died.

She swung her legs off the bed, shoving her feet into the white slippers. At that moment, the door swung open, and to her utter shock, Hiro walked in.

'Mika! You're awake,' he said as he set down a tray of food on the bedside table. Mika didn't reply. She just watched as Hiro sat down on the bed beside her and reached for the bowl of porridge, bringing a spoonful to her mouth.

Mika backed away, confused. She was pretty certain that Hiro was no longer a part of this world, yet here he was, sitting beside her, taking care of her, as though he had never passed away.

'Am I dreaming?' she asked, her voice was dry and cracked, evidence of no liquid consumption for over 24 hours.

Hiro put down the bowl of porridge and swallowed nervously before answering. 'You're not dreaming, Mika.'

'Are you ... alive?' Mika asked nervously, not wanting to say 'dead'.

'No,' Hiro replied, refusing to elaborate.

'Does that mean I'm dead?'

Hiro nodded slowly and pulled her into a comforting tight hug. Mika didn't say much after that, apart from 'I'm dead,' over and over again.

'Mika, it's alright,' he said comfortingly, stroking the back of her long hair.

'I wanted to _live_, Hiro. I wanted to live for both of us, but both of us are _dead_ and there's no one to live for either of us!' Mika cried, twisting the back of his shirt around her hands.

'We can still live. We can still have a family here. We can still watch over our families and friends. We just can't communicate with them.' Hiro slowly released Mika from his hold. 'Here,' he said as he lifted a spoonful of porridge to her dry lips.

She drank it slowly, swallowing hard as the substance struggled to enter her tight throat.

'How long has it been?'

'A week. Just eat it slowly.' He brought another spoonful to her lips, to which she accepted gratefully.

'Can you tell me more about ... this place?' she asked, not sure what to call the other side.

'Well,' he said hesitantly, pondering where to begin. 'Most people call this place Heaven. When you first come here, you always appear in the house of someone you were associated with and have already gone to Heaven. If there is no one you've associated with, then just appear in a brand new house. There's not much difference between Heaven and Earth. There's still school and universities, friends and families and so on. The only thing different is wealth and illnesses. Everyone starts with the same style of house and same amount of money and there are no illnesses here. There can't be anyway; we're already dead.'

Hiro looked at the bowl of porridge, which was now half empty. Smiling, he continued. 'Like I said before, you can still watch over your friends and family. In every house, there's this kind of window and that's where you watch over anyone.'

Mika listened intently, drinking spoonful after spoonful of the distasteful porridge automatically. She was so immersed in what he was saying that she didn't seem to realise that she had finished eating all of the porridge, one of her least favourite foods in the world. It was tasteless and had an unappetising texture; she just couldn't understand the appeal of it at all.

'Mika is such a good girl,' Hiro smiled, ruffling her hair affectionately. He laid her back down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. 'When you feel better, I'll show you around,' he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. He left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Mika got up slowly, not feeling any tiredness in her body. She gave a short start as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She could barely recognise herself, since she was heavily bandaged and her skin, where it showed, was still a throbbing red, a large contrast to her normally pale tone. There was a slight hissing sound, and her eyes widened, showing mixed emotions of surprise and disbelief. Her wounds were closing slowly, emitting a small trail of smoke as new skin grew over the burns. She could feel it all happen, sending shivers down her spine as it felt as though someone's fingers were trailing all over her body.

The door opened again and Hiro entered the room. He noticed her wounds healing and a broad smile eased onto his face.

'How you're feeling?' Hiro asked, taking off her bandages.

'Disgusting,' Mika replied, pouting slightly. 'I feel like some stranger has touched me everywhere,' she continued.

Hiro ignored the last comment, not wanting to imagine as though a stranger had _really_ touched his girl that way. 'But you feel better, don't you?'

Mika nodded as the last of her bandages fell away from her skin. She looked at her body. Everything had been restored to its previous state. There were no wounds, no scars nor any signs of her having been in a recent explosion.

'Come on then,' Hiro smiled. Without a warning, he bent down and grabbed Mika's legs so that she would fall onto his back. He quickly stood up, and Mika had no choice but to hold onto his shoulders as he ran outside and dropped her onto the bike. He hopped in front and started pedalling away, the wind blowing their skin against their skulls.

Mika laughed happily. It was just as she remembered, riding on a bicycle behind Hiro, speeding down hills and watched the world become a blur with her hands wrapped tightly around his waist. Hiro slowed to a stop and they dismounted the bicycle.

'Mika, look,' Hiro said, pointing in front of him.

Mika's eyes followed his finger and she gasped with joy. Before her eyes was a river with water as clear as glass and reflected the sunlight as though it was a diamond. The banks were a grassy hill, with baby breath flowers blooming beautifully in patches scattered across the grass. Cherry blossom trees grew specked across the grass, its pink leaves slowly floating to the ground.

They climbed over the fence that was separating the scenery from the road, and lay down on the grass. Mika sighed in content as she sank into the ground, feeling the comfort of the grass below her. Hiro's hand reached across, brushing away strands of hair from her face.

'It's just like Earth,' Mika said softly, basking in the warmth of the sun.

'This place isn't that bad is it?' Hiro kissed her cheek gently and pulled her into an embrace. The pair of them soon fell asleep with the sun shining down on them, surrounded by their memories and time on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? =] <strong>

**Thanks for reading, reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
